Unusually thrilling
by little angel of the sea
Summary: Fuji only wants things that thrill him and no person alone is thrilling enough for him. Ot6 oneshot


hi hi^^

I wanted to post a oneshot now I'm posting a lot at the same time. And since I've never written about the ot6 and I wanted to try it it this is the result:P

Anyways I own nada and I hope you like it^^

* * *

Fuji was a genius a tensai. He always got whatever he wanted without having to work too hard for it. He only wanted things that thrilled him where it things or people. As soon as something bored him he threw it away. This was the same for people. He picked people who thrilled him made them want him and threw them away as soon as they bored him.

Tezuka was the first. Tezuka had thrilled the tensai. He was a challenge something Fuji always appreciated. He was difficult but he wasn't immune to the tensai's flirting. So he fell. Even he couldn't resist Fuji. And even he couldn't thrill Fuji enough. He bored Fuji and got thrown away. He was left heartbroken.

Second was Sanada. Sanada wasn't interested in many things. He only cared about tennis, kendo, and Yukimura. He was like his favorite technique. He could adapt himself to situations and change accordingly.

Fuji hoped he would be able to be thrilled by the ever adapting Sanada.

However Sanada couldn't do that and thus bored the tensai. He also got thrown away and was left empty and alone.

Then there was Atobe. Atobe was interesting because he seemed unpredictable. He wasn't understandable for most people.

For Fuji however Atobe wasn't that much of a challenge.

Atobe became predictable and thus boring. Atobe was left angry.

Eventually Fuji came to Yukimura.

People saw a future in this relationship.

Yukimura was like Fuji in many things and understood Fuji without too much effort. He was thrilling for every normal being.

Fuji wasn't normal. Fuji was Fuji and didn't want someone who could understand him perfectly. He didn't want Yukimura and Yukimura was thrown away as well.

Last but not least there was Ryoma. Ryoma was not someone to be pinned down easily. He was childish, bratty, cocky, and unpredictable. He however grew dependent on Fuji. He grew clingy.

Fuji couldn't handle clingy people and broke Ryoma's heart.

* * *

The nice thing about this world is that everything changes. Things change, people change, hearts heal, and everything is different from before.

Tezuka and Ryoma helped each other evolve. The changed making them thrilling for Fuji once again.

The same was for Sanada and Yukimura. They brought everything to a whole other level.

Atobe, being Atobe, of course couldn't be left behind and grew.

They thrilled Fuji once again and Fuji wanted everything thrilling.

* * *

Fuji first went to Tezuka.

Tezuka didn't react at all to anything Fuji did. He didn't seem to care at all. However Fuji didn't know Tezuka never really grew over him.

Fuji was slightly surprised but not discouraged. He just went to Sanada.

Sanada ignored Fuji completely.

Fuji was now very surprised but he didn't really care. He went to Yukimura.

Yukimura reacted and flirted back. He toyed with Fuji but didn't give him what he wanted.

Fuji now slightly annoyed went to Atobe.

Atobe flipped his hair and walked away with Kabaji.

Fuji was now really annoyed but he still had Ryoma so he would get over it.

Ryoma didn't seem the slightest bit interested and before he refocused on his phonta he told Fuji he was still mada mada dane.

Fuji had now completely lost and he didn't understand.

* * *

A month past and Fuji believed he had lost his talent. He was so distracted his genius mind didn't notice things it would've noticed normally. That was at least until he got a few hints that were too clear to miss.

A limo stopped in front of the school to pick up Tezuka.

Sanada had roses in his locker and didn't throw them away!

Then Fuji noticed some smaller hints.

Tezuka and Ryoma didn't get love letters anymore. The only time before they didn't get any love letters was when Fuji had threatened all the people who dared to write one.

Sanada didn't practice kendo as much.

Atobe didn't hang out with Oshitari or Jirou after school anymore.

Fuji was disturbed when he noticed they all had a lover. (That was the only thing he could think of) He was surprised when he noticed they went on dates on the same days. (Noticeable because they were happier the day after a date.) He was also surprised when he figured out the all got their boyfriend/girlfriend around the same time.

Fuji needed to find these people and kill the competition. What did he know? They had possessive lovers. The lover was serious because they never had dates just before a test. (In Tezuka's case he could be the cause of this.) The lover was rich because they got expensive gifts.

Fuji wasn't sure who it was because he couldn't find anyone who had all these characteristics. And finding five of the same kind boyfriends/girlfriends was impossible. So Fuji came to the conclusion that it was the same person and that he or she was just playing with them. Fuji had to admit though that this person was skilled.

* * *

Fuji decided to follow them all on a date once to check out the competition.

Tezuka and Ryoma who were walking together of course noticed the sneaky tensai following them.

Fuji walked behind them so he didn't notice the evil smirk on both their faces.

They walked to a restaurant Fuji recognized because it was Atobe's favorite.

Fuji was surprised though that Ryoma and Tezuka were still together. Maybe it was a double date? He was even more surprised when he noticed the restaurant as empty except for the people working there and three boys sitting in a corner. Fuji almost chocked when he recognized Sanada, Atobe, and Yukimura.

"Fuji, nice you could join us." Yukimura smiled.

Fuji wanted to curse as he noticed how indiscreetly he was hidden.

"Did you miss Ore-sama's presence that much?" Atobe teased.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "Saa."

Yukimura chuckled.

"You want Ore-sama back now ne?"

Fuji smiled.

"We wouldn't mind if you joined us." Sanada said.

Fuji focused on Sanada without opening his eyes. 'Us' he asked in his head.

"We are all together." Yukimura beamed.

Fuji's smile widened a bit. This sounded interesting. He had more boyfriends at the same time before but they usually didn't know about each other.

"Can we take that as a yes Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"Saa." Fuji responded.

Tezuka had stepped closer to Fuji and now kissed his lips.

Fuji felt himself melt as Tezuka hungry licked Fuji's bottom lip. He had missed Tezuka's kisses a lot. He however was someone to tease people a lot and didn't open his mouth however much he longed for it. He gasped however when he felt someone kiss his neck. He moaned softly and Tezuka plunged his tongue in Fuji's mouth. No, Fuji won't be bored anytime soon. This might be one of the most thrilling things he had done so far.

* * *

Anyways hope you liked it please review^^


End file.
